GHA: Home to Young Ghost Hunters
by Di.M.H
Summary: Four years have passed since Gene's funral and Mai is having Naru's baby. is it a boyr or a girl? you'll have to find out. ONE SHOT!


_**GHA: Home to Young Ghost Hunters**_

Naru stepped into the headmaster's private quarters. "I'm so glad," said the headmaster as he danced around. "My darling nephew has decided to live with his dear loving uncle." "Will you shut up!" Naru shouted punching the table. "I'm only here because I sold my apartment." The headmaster looked at him. "Don't give me wrong, I hate this idea but I know until I find a place of my way this will do." "Oh Kazuya!" the headmaster cried reaching out for his nephew's arm. He looked like he was dancing on his toes trying to get to him. "Shut up!" Naru shouted punching him on top of the head. The headmaster fell to the floor hard.

Lin stood against the doorway with his hand against his forehead. "You could stay with Madoka and I if you want to," he said, "My offer still stays." "Thanks but thanks Lin," said Naru pulling his arm away from his uncle. "I'll be fine here and besides it's been far too long since I've been here." Lin nodded. "I know Rene isn't attending school here anymore but still." Lin nodded. It had been four years since Naru had been in Japan. The thought of being apart from his company just didn't sit right with him anymore but Lin knew there was another reason behind it. A girl with brown hair walked into the room with a briefcase. She smiled at him and placed the bags down at her feet. She walked toward him. Naru held out a hand for her to take he glanced lovingly into her eyes. "I'm sorry Mai," he said, "I've been promising you that we would return but I've been very busy." Mai smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I understand," she said, "That's what it means to be married to a very successful businessman. Just as long you don't miss the birth of our first child." He chuckled and kissed his wife's hand. "I promise, we'll start our new lives here like we planned." Mai wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed his chin line. The headmaster ripped Naru out of her arms and held onto his arm like a girl would hold onto her lover. "Oh, my darling nephew is such a good husband," he said, "You make me so proud." "Get off!" Naru shouted slashing his fist into his uncle's skull making him let go. Mai giggled at it. Lin sighed and said his goodbyes. "You better not give my wife a hard time while we stay here," Naru growled at the headmaster who was on the floor still from the blow to his head.

Mai pulled Naru into an embrace and kissed his lips. He chuckled and returned the kiss. They pulled away only to see the headmaster handing them both sets of spare keys. "Here," he said, "You'll need these." Mai rubbed her belly as she felt something hit her stomach from the inside. "Are you okay?" Naru asked turning to his wife. "He just kicked," Mai replied. Naru placed a hand on her stomach. "He just likes it when he hears your voice," she said smiling. Naru got down onto his knees and kissed her belly. The headmaster smiled at the scene. Four years ago: Naru had asked Mai to marry him and she accepted it. They married in Japan so that the rest of SPR could be there and went to France for their honeymoon. They ended up traveling across the world to new sights and sounds for four years and now they just arrived back in Japan to raise their child. Naru had said that they needed to stay in one place for their child's sake and Mai agreed. They had sold their apartments since they wouldn't need them anymore. Naru's uncle invited them to stay with him for a while or until they find a place of their own.

Mai sat on the bed rubbing her belly. Naru looked out the window. She looked up to her husband. "Are you going to help out here?" she asked. Naru turned to his wife for four years. "Maybe," he replied, "I want to be near you and the our child." He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," she replied, "He's fine too." She took his hand and placed it onto her stomach. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. She smiled and kissed his chin. "I love you too," she replied placing her head on his chest. "We still haven't decided on names yet," she said. "Like what?" he asked.

"Well, if it's a girl Sai," she said. "Sai?" he asked raising an eye brow. "After my mother," she replied, "If it's a boy which I know it will be, Eugene." Naru's eyes widen but then he smiled. "Those are fine names," he said holding his wife closely to his chest. Mai sat up and stared at his face. "You sure you don't have better names?" she asked. Naru just chuckled. "I love those names," he said. "I don't care what the gender is. All that matter is that it's our child and we'll love it no matter what," he said pulling her into a kiss.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Naru called. The door opened and the headmaster peered his head into the room. "Your friends are here," he said noticing the happy couple holding each other very closely. Naru gave him a dragger like glare. The headmaster walked away. "You don't have to do that every time he comes in," she said kissing under his chin. "I do if I want my wife all to myself," Naru replied kissing her forehead. They got up and walked into the hall. Naru placed his hand onto his wife's back as they walked. he watched her walk into the living room. "Mai!" a voice cried out suddenly.

Bou-san appeared out of nowhere and gave Mai a bone crushing hug. "Bou-san!" Mai cried out, "I'm pregnant!" Bou-san's jaw dropped as he placed Mai down onto the floor feet first. "What?" he said in shock. "I'm pregnant," Mai explained as Naru placed a hand on her shoulder. "When did….?" Mai smiled at him. "Nine months this week," she said. Ayako was the one who stomped into the room and glared at Naru who glared back harder. "You couldn't wait to get your wife pregnant, could you?" she said. "She's my wife," Naru replied as Yasuhara, John, Masako, Lin and Madoka stepped into the room.

Masako walked toward Mai and held her hands. "You'll be a fine mother," she said. "Thanks Masako," Mai smiled in reply. She saw Masako holding her daughter who reminded Mai of John. She stared over at Masako's husband. "You're fitting in with Masako's family well I hope," she said to John. "My parents love him," Masako replied. John blushed, just hearing his wife and his friend talk about him made him embarrassed. Ayako took her child from Yasuhara who was holding him for her. She and Bou-san have been married for five years while John and Masako were married for six years. Yasuhara had married a girl named Kelly for about two years now. Madoka and Lin were married with their three year old son.

Bou-san pointed to Naru. "Why did you let this guy climb on top of you?" he said. "Houshou that's not needed," Ayako scolded her husband. Mai blushed at his words. Naru gave Bou-san one of his cold stares. The room suddenly turned icy cold. Mai kissed Naru's chin to get him to stop. "You can't do that when he's born," she said gesturing to their unborn child. "I don't want him to be afraid of his father now." Naru kissed her tempo gently. "I would never," he replied then Mai fell down backwards. Naru quickly caught her in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked worried. "My water just broke," Mai answered.

Ayako pushed Naru back so she could help Mai. "We need to get her to the hospital," she cried out, "Houshou, get some water and a wash cloth. Masako I need a blanket. John, there's an IV in our car go get it. Yasuhara, you Madoka and Lin help out with that. Naru, you need to hold onto her hand." Ayako barked orders at them all. Usually Naru would snap at her but his wife was having their baby so he swallowed his pride hard just this once for her sake and the sake of their child. The headmaster came running into the room with his arms waving around. "I heard a cry what's wrong?" "Mai's going into labor," Ayako explained. Bou-san lifted Mai into his arms and carried her to the car as Naru pulled up their jet black car. "We'll be right behind you," said Bou-san placing Mai into the front seat. Naru grabbed her hand. "It'll be alright Mai," he assured, "I'll get you to the hospital." Mai was wheezing and began to sweat.

Naru smiled down at the infant in his arms. Mai stared at him wondering if their child was fine. "It's Sai," he said holding up their little girl in his arms. Mai smiled at her daughter and Naru handed it to her. "She's beautiful," said Mai smiling down at her baby. "Hi Sai, it's me mommy." Naru smirked at the sight. "She has your eyes," he said looking at the infant's eyes. "She sure does," said Mai smiling. The others soon came into the room. They saw the tiny infant in Mai's arms. "Guys," she said, "Meet Sai Sibuya." They all were confused and stared over at Naru. "After Mai's mother," he explained. They all smiled at little Sai. "Hey there kiddo," said Bou-san touching her cheek. The baby cooed in Mai's arms happily.

Soon everyone went home but Naru sat in a chair beside his wife holding their child. "I was really exacting a boy," said Mai, "But I love her just as she is." "Why would you think that it'll be a boy?" Naru asked raising an eyebrow. "I wanted to have the Sibuya name carry on," she said. He chuckled. "We can wait on that," he said. Sai yawned and fell asleep with her face into the base of his neck. Mai smiled at the sight. "You should get some rest Mai," he said, "I'll have Sai checked over by the doctor." He kissed her forehead and stood up with their child still in his arms. Mai stroked her cheek. "Be a good girl for daddy Sai," she said. Naru chuckled and walked out carrying the little one with him. The doctor was about to step into the room when Naru stepped out. "Oh Sibuya-san," he said. "I was going to check on your wife now." "She should be resting," Naru replied holding Sai still in his arms.

A nurse took Sai from Naru to check her vitals and other things. Naru sat down into a chair in the waiting area. Lin was there sitting down typing away when he sat down beside him. "Well, looks like you have one more mouth to feed," he said. Naru sighed then chuckled at Lin's joke. "I know," he said, "But I have a feeling that there'll be more ghost hunters in the family." Lin smirked. "It'll depend on your daughter on that," he said. "I know," said Naru, "Just as long as she is happy with her choice." The doctor came into the room with Mai in a wheelchair holding Sai in her arms. Naru stood up and went to his family. "They're both doing just fine," said the doctor. Naru kissed Mai's forehead then Sai's.

He bowed thanking the doctor before wheeling his family to the car. Lin pulled out a car seat for Sai. "This is from your parents," he told Naru. They hocked it up to the back seat. Naru gently lifted their sleeping baby from Mai's lap and placed her into the car seat. Once they made sure that she was secure he helped Mai out of the wheelchair. Lin took the chair back inside as Naru closed Mai's door. He turned and thanked Lin for his help then went around the other side of the car. He opened the door and climbed into the driver seat only to receive from a kiss his young wife. "I love you," she said with a smile. He smirked and kissed her back. "I love you too Mai," he replied. He started the engine and drove off down the road.

The end,


End file.
